


Follow Your Heart (KakaIru Fanfic / Kakashi x Iruka)

by xXAkatsukixLoverXx



Category: KakaIru - Fandom, Kakashi x Iruka - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: M/M, Naruto Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAkatsukixLoverXx/pseuds/xXAkatsukixLoverXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ Spin-off to Lost In Pain ]</p><p>Kakashi and Iruka were known to get along with each other pretty well, but what happens when a little blue-haired girl comes along; suddenly entering their calm life? This little girl known as Reina, seems to have...catched both of the men's interest. Now, they both want custody over the child whom Kakashi saved. </p><p>Reina has a choice, a choice that will her future along with Kakashi's and Iruka's. </p><p>Will this little girl help bring these two men closer or farther?</p><p>Cover by: Origami_Stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Kakashi's View**

I walked into the Leaf Village with the little girl,  _MY_ little girl, Reina, in my arms. She was sleeping peacefully and hugging my neck. I looked over my shoulder and smiled gently. I had just finished taking Reina out of the village for the first time. It's been a full three months since I've taken her into my care. Ever since that day when Reina decided who she wanted her guardian to be, both me and Iruka were shocked to say the least. Reina got along with us very well, but when it came to talking about her family, the ones back at the now destroyed compound, she broke down.

Not only that, but Reina had a huge tendency to call me Dad and Iruka her other Dad, or even her Mom. She was stuck on the idea that Iruka and I had feelings for each other, however, I can prove her wrong. It's impossible for me to fall in love with Iruka, a close comrade and friend of mine. He will be nothing but a friend, and that's all. 'Yes...that's all.' I assured myself as I waved at Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Hey, Kakashi!" Kotetsu shouted, running up to me with Izumo by his side.

Izumo smiled and eyed Reina, "So, how was it? Taking Reina out the village after the incident and such." Izumo asked, grinning as soon as he saw Reina begin to stir.

I smiled softly from behind my mask and shifted Reina up my back a bit more so she was comfortable, I earned a small 'I love you, Dad' in response. I almost cooed over her extreme aura of cuteness. Izumo and Kotetsu both cooed and fawned over Reina. Those two really believed that Reina was a gift brought to the Leaf Village, that she would surely bring many shinobi's spirits up simply by the aura around her; and innocent aura. I chuckled and glanced at Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Well, it's nice seeing you two again after a week. I'm sure Reina will be more than pleased to see you two when she wakes up later on." I said, giving them a closed eye smile. "She really enjoyed heading to the Village Hidden in the Rain. Supposedly, she met this woman that the villagers called their "Angel", but I'm sure Reina was mistaking this woman for a casual citizen. After all, she is very young."

Kotetsu made small circles around his ear, telling me he thought Reina was crazy. I couldn't help but agree with him a bit. Since when does a village have a person called and Angel? Reina must have seen some beautiful woman and called her an angel due to her image. Izumo then punched Kotetsu on the side, causing Kotetsu to cough and backup in reply.

"Kotetsu, that isn't funny!" He scolded, glaring his friend down. He sighed and turned to me with an apologetic look on his face, "Sorry about that Kakashi, Kotetsu isn't...well...here at the moment. All I can really say is that he's been dozing off non-stop all day."

I chuckled, "Isn't that what you usually do all day, no, all the time?" I asked them both, shaking my head as Izumo turned red and crossed his arms.

"Shut up and go inside the village. The Hokage would love to see that you're back from your little vacation." He said, getting cut off by Kotetsu.

"Lord Hokage has some missions for you, by the way! I guess you're going to leave this girl with Iruka or us again, right?" He asked, beaming in happiness seeing that he had a chance to watch over Reina.

I sighed and nodded solemnly, "Correct, I might leave her with you guys again. However, that all depends if these missions are long and if Iruka wants her." I explained.

They both nodded, "Well then, you better get going. It was nice talking to you." Izumo said, waving at me as I began to walk away slowly.

I nodded my head at him and waved right back, "Yeah." I answered, walking past the Village gates. I made my way to the Hokage's mansion, ready for whatever missions would be awaiting me after my short vacation with Reina. I sighed and stared up at the Hokage's mansion, noticing that it took me less than expected. 'Well, let's see what's coming my way today.' I mused, pushing past the doors.

~*~

I pinched the bridge of my nose and narrowed my eyes at Iruka who was currently bickering about my stupid idea to take Reina out of the village. He was, how do I say this...? Beyond angry at the moment. Iruka's ears were literally- No, his entire face was a deep shade of red, it looked like he ate something very spicy.

"Kakashi! You know very well that I told you Reina isn't allowed of the village till she is at least Genin age! You should know very well how dangerous it is out there!" He shouted, like what Reina would say, a mother scolding her child.

He continued to bicker and rant on about how irresponsible he thought I was. If I was really that irresponsible as he thought, would Reina even be in my care still? I think not. I groaned and gave Lord Hokage an almost pleading look for him to help me get out of this situation. He tilted his hat down and looked over at Iruka. I let out a sigh in relief. 'I need to thank, Lord Hokage later...' I thought, smiling gently.

"Iruka!" Lord Hokage shouted, cutting off Iruka's shouting. Iruka jumped in shock and gulped.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" He asked, bowing his head in apology.

Lord Hokage pinched the bridge of his nose and stood up, walking over to Iruka with a exhausted expression. "Iruka, please. Just let Kakashi be and listen to what he has to say. I'm sure he has a good reason for this." He said, glancing over at me. "Either way, he won't be leaving this room without a list of new missions."

I nodded, understanding my 'punishment', "Hmm, please, Iru-ka~" I whined, causing him to twitch in annoyance. "Let me explain the current situation at hand."

He clicked his tongue, turning away from me with a tint of pink on his cheeks. "Fine, explain, but do it quickly!"

I smiled widely, "Thank you."

Quickly placing Reina down in Lord Hokage's lap, he smiled and took ahold of her. I turned to Iruka and began to explain. "First off,  _Iruka_. I think Reina needs a break from the village, haven't you noticed that many of the villagers really don't enjoy her company? They treat her rather badly for a child, at this age she may not notice these things, but when she gets older. She obviously will. I want her to experience others feelings other that hatred and pain. She needs to know what having  _fun_  is like, what  _excitement_  is." I stated, glancing over at Reina, my eyes softening at the mere sight of her.

"She can't be surrounded by hate her whole life. She needs some fresh air, Iruka. I'm sure you can understand that, right? After all, on this little trip of ours, Reina really did enjoy herself. She even got you something." I said, reaching into my back pocket to grab the gift Reina picked out for Iruka.

"No! Dad, don't!"

I jumped at Reina's little voice and stopped midway, looking over at Reina, clearly shocked, I nodded and put my hands in front of me. "Sorry, Reina. I thought you wanted me to show Iruka the gift you got him." I said.

Reina hopped off of Lord Hokage's lap and ran over to me, she crossed her arms and pointed at the ground with her finger. I rolled my eyes at her hand motion. She wanted me to go down to her height. Kneeling down to her height, I gave her a closed eye smile.

"Hmm?" I hummed.

Reina grabbed the small box from my back pocket and walked over to Iruka, her small hands holding up the small box for him. "Here you go, Mom! I got you a present, but it's from Dad too!" She giggled.

Iruka blushed and took ahold of the box, glancing over at me with wide eyes. "From y-your Dad too, h-huh?" He asked, stuttering cute-- childishly.

She nodded, "Yeah!" She said.

"Hmm, I guess I forgot to mention that part." I said, scratching my masked cheek in fake shame.

Iruka opened the box and gasped. There laid a small pocket watch, when opened it had a picture of the three of us together. He opened the watch and grinned.

"That's amazing! Where did you get this?!" He asked is awe.

Me and Reina smiled, "A lady in the Hidden Rain made it." She said, tapping the watch. "She said it you always have it with you, that you'd have good luck forever! So keep it with you!"

Iruka nodded and bent down, pulling Reina into a hug. "Thank you, Reina. It's amazing." He whispered, glancing at me from the corner of his eyes.

I smiled and waved gently as he muttered a thank you to me.

Iruka let go of Reina and grabbed her small hand, "Well then, um, now that this little reunion is over. Lord Hokage needs to talk with Kaka-" "Dad!" "Yes, Dad... Come on Reina, Dad needs some time alone." He said, correcting his mistake that Reina pointed out.

Iruka walked past me with a smile. The doors shut behind him, the loud noise echoing throughout the room. I faced the leader of our village.

"Now then, those missions you have for me." I said, getting to the point.

He nodded and handed me a stack of papers. "You'll be gone for more than a week at least. Read those when you get home. You head out in the morning."

 


	2. No Goodbye

**Iruka's P.O.V**

Reina was balling her eyes out at Kakashi's needed and sudden departure. She was crying about how her Dad was leaving her, how she would be alone from now on. I had to admit, it did hurt me hearing all these things from here. Did she not care for me as well? I mean, I was her so called 'mother' or - her other guardian -, I would think she'd show some kind of affection towards me like she does to Kakashi all the time.

I sighed and pushed Reina's cover back, I then pulled her to my chest and embraced her. Her sobs were quieting down slowly as I embraced her, she sniffled and tugged on my vest. Looking down at her, I smiled.

"Yes, Reina?" I asked her softly.

Her outer lip was stuck out, "Mom, w-why it that Dad has to l-leave?" She asked me.

I frowned. It seems like I have to explain to Reina what a Shinobi is and what they do. I rubbed Reina's back as I started to explain the job of a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf.

"Reina, your Dad and I are important people to the village. We're Shinobi's, otherwise known as Ninjas. When Lord Hokage has a mission or job for us to do, we have to listen no matter what. These missions help protect you, you and the people inside of this village this very moment. It's also how Kaka- your Dad and I collect money." I explained, swiftly correcting myself as she threw me a glare.

Reina nodded and eyed me, almost seeming to beg me to continue with my explanation.

"The job of a Shinobi isn't a game. It's something you have to stick with and out all your will into, but in this case, that will is called the Will of Fire." I stated, poking Reina's chest. "And in a few years, you'll have the Will of Fire in you like many people in this village do at this very moment."

Reina gasped in awe, mesmerized by the whole speech. I couldn't tell what she was gawking over exactly, but I was taking a guess that it was about the will of fire. I smiled at her tear stained face, she had stopped crying.

Giggling, Reina made herself comfortable in my lap. She wiggled around and poked at my chest. "Ne, D-Dad...? Why do all the people in the Leaf village care so much about the others around them, even if they don't know them?" She asked me, curiously.

I tussled her blue hair around, "Reina, the people here in the Leaf Village care about everyone, even those who they don't know a single thing about. To us, them, everyone is family." I explained, pointing out the window at the previous Hokage's faces. "See those faces out there?"

She nodded, "Yup!"

"Those faces belong to the previous Hokage's." I stated.

She gasped, "You mean there was someone else besides gramps?!" She asked, dumbfounded.

I nodded, "That's correct." I said.

"No way..." She gasped.

I lifted Reina over to the window as I walked over to it. I pushed the curtains away and sat on the ledge of the window. Reina quickly scurried out of my lap and onto my back.

"D-Dad, stop! That's scary!" She shouted.

I chuckled, "Oh now I'm your Dad." I joked around.

Reina smacked me in the back of my head, "You have always been my Dad, baka!" She shouted.

I winced and chuckled nervously, "O-Oh, sorry then." I muttered out in apology.

Reina sighed and slowly, ever so slowly, she crawled into my lap. As she was seated in my lap while I was basically sitting on the edge of a window - which was a good height above the ground - I stared up at the sky.

Reina hummed and leaned back into me. She made herself comfortable and snuggled against me. A smile made its way to my face. Reina, she really was a great little girl. I still couldn't believe how calm and collected she could be after her clan was basically killed in front of her eyes. I guess children tend to forget or get over things quickly.

Still, even during this amazing moment we were having together, I couldn't stop thinking about my earlier thoughts. The thoughts on how Reina seemed to care about Kakashi more than she did about me. Was it all what I thought it to be? Did Reina care for Kakashi more than she cared for me? I've wondered this for awhile now... However, I do understand why she would care about him more. He did save her from death that night he went out on a mission, he was her savior. Her hero. He was everything to her.

Without him, I'd think Reina would lose it all. He's her leader and she's following his footsteps. I can already see her becoming a great Shinobi when she's older. Reina can already handle weapons well for her age, but it's not too surprising seeing we have Sasuke, one of the remaining Uchiha, training his butt off. I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud yawn coming from Reina.

Her mouth was wide open as she did so, "Daaaaaad!" She yawned out, stretching her arms out, hitting me in the face by accident. "O-Oh, sorry..."

I twitched and forced a smile on my face, "It's okay, just go to sleep. I'll carry you to bed." I whispered into her ear. Right away, Reina nodded and leaned back against my chest, shutting her eyes immediately. "Good...night, Da-... Dad..." She muttered out before falling asleep.

I smiled and lifted her up. I walked over to her bedroom and laid her on her blue bed, quickly enveloping her in her warm blankets. She snuggled against the blankets, her face digging it's way into the pillow. I laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Reina. Daddy Iruka loves you."

~*~

"Iruka, please, just leave this conversation at this." Kakashi said, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

I shook my head, "No, Kakashi, I won't let this conversation end here. You need to understand that Reina can't handle you leaving her all alone. After all, she's used to being around you the most! I mean, look at her! She practically cries over you, but with me? Nothing. Can't you understand she loves you more?" I blurted out angrily.

Kakashi was standing at the Leaf Village gate with all of the things he needed for this week long mission he received from the Hokage. I was trying my absolute best to make him stay or at least say goodbye to Reina. He didn't even say anything to her before heading out, He just walked out of the room and left me and Lord Hokage to explain what was happening to her. Of course, that was awhile ago, but he didn't even see her one last time. I sighed and looked back. She should still be asleep. I'm glad she didn't have to hear us argue again.

"Iruka, I understand what you're trying to tell me, but having Reina around isn't going to stop me from doing my job as a Shinobi." He stated.

"Well why can't you let her know you're leaving? She cares about you." I said.

"I can see that, and I do as well. However, I will not have her distracting me." He mused, and walked out of the village gates, not looking back. "I'll be back in no time, tell Reina she has nothing to worry about."

I wanted to make my legs move and run towards him, but I held in the urge and stood still. All I could do was stare at Kakashi's figure as he faded away into the distance. He was still waving as he walked away like nothing, like he didn't say anything wrong. When really, he did.

"Kakashi..."

 


	3. Corrupted Thoughts

**[ Next Day ]**

**Iruka's** **P.O.V**

I sighed softly and held a photo of Kakashi and Reina smiling at the camera. I remember when I took that photo. It was not too long after she chose Kakashi as her guardian. Reina wanted to make it up to me and we decided to go on a little 'family' trip. The trip was great and all, but during our time together I noticed how close the two of them were. Their relationship compared to what _I_ have with Reina is _nothing_. She really loves Kakashi.

I'm just a third wheel when it comes to them.

That's what it seems like to me at least.

I trudged my way into the kitchen and I glanced around. It's so empty without him... I frowned at the thought. What the hell was I doing thinking about Kakashi? He shouldn't be on my mind at all right now, he left Reina and I and he doesn't deserve to be acknowledged.

"Dammit, Kakashi... What the hell are you doing to me?" I asked nobody in particular. This was something I wanted an answer to.

Ever since we became Reina's 'parents' everything has been bumpy. We get into arguments over foolish things, we act like a married couple when we share no feelings towards each other whatsoever, and I've been very wart and... _different_ around Kakashi. I'm sure he's noticed a slight change in my behavior as well. I do make it rather obvious, sadly...

I'm sure it has to do something with his absurd behavior when it comes to Reina and his missions. Of course he cares about Reina, but he doesn't care enough that he'll miss a mission for her sake. After all, he's not one to break rules. Kakashi is well known for his determination to stick to the rules.

"Kakashi..." I whispered softly. A small pain hit me in my heart for a second or two, "Can't you see the stress you cause?"

He drives me insane sometimes, but I guess that's something I should expect from him. He is one of the closest people I know. We're _best friends,_ collegues, companions, fellow Shinobi.

Best friends?

It sounds so foreign to my tongue, but I like how it sounds. Kakashi and I are best friends? It that true? Does he even see me as a friend? I'm probably a nuisance to him, who knows what Kakashi thinks. He's very closed and mysterious with his feelings. I sighed. If only I knew what he was thinking...even if it was for a second I could possibly learn something about him that would take years to learn. I blinked. Then I gasped and smacked myself.

What was I thinking! That's invasion of his privacy... calm yourself Iruka, calm down. Kakashi will open up to you somehow, there's no need to go into his head for answers. You'll just have to wait patiently for him to trust you.

"D-Dad?"

I spun around. Reina stood in the kitchen doorway with a blanket in hand. She rubbed her eyes and she stared at me sleepily. 

"You're awake..." I breathed out, "Are you hungry?" 

I turned back around after she nodded and I started grabbing the things I needed to make a decent breakfast. Eggs and toast. Plain, simple, yet tasty at the same time. Reina sat herself on a chair and she stared at me while I cooked the food. She didn't say a word. It was awkward to say the least. Normally a child would speak a lot more than this. 

After I finished preparing the food I walked over to the table and placed down her plate. I quickly grabbed her a cup of milk and placed it in front of her. 

"Enjoy." I said and seated myself across from her. 

We both ate slowly and without a word. It was really starting to become unsettling, but I guess this is what happens when you're left with a child who cares about your friend more. I slammed my fork down and I let out a grunt. 

"Well, I'm finished. If you need me for anything you know where to find me, Reina." I stated as I started heading towards my room.

"D-Dad, wait!"

I stopped and looked over my shoulder at my blue-haired daughter. 

"Yes?" I asked.

She gulped and wrapped her blanket around her a bit more securely, "Wh-Where's... Where's D-Dad?"

I froze and squeezed my eyes shut.

"He wasn't there next to me when I woke up today... He usually is. D-Dad, where did he go? I she at the store? With Lord Hokage? Where is he-"

"He's not here, alright?" I snapped suddenly.

The air grew tense. 

"Your Dad is gone and he won't be back for a week or two, maybe more. Who knows when he will be getting back exactly, he is gone and that's all you need to know at the moment. So don't ask again. understand?" I spat out, a sudden rage taking over me. The thought of Kakashi simply angered me for some reason, I guess I didn't really want to hear his name. 

"O-Oh... I-I didn't mean to make y-you mad, D-Daddy! I-I'm sorry!" Reina whimpered, her lip quivering madly. My gaze on her softened and I frowned. I then realized what I had said and done. I yelled at Reina for such a idiotic reason, too. 

"R-Reina, oh god. I'm so sorry... I-I didn't mean to y-yell at you!" I blurted out an apology. 

However, it didn't work. Reina shook her head and ran to her room, whimpering softly. Her door slammed shut and I could hear the sound of her cries from where I was. I made a huge mistake! How could I have been so foolish as to yell at her? For heaven's sake, she's only a child!

I made my way over to her bedroom door, guilt eating away at my heart for doing something so stupid. I placed my hand on her door and knocked softly.

"Reina? You c-can hear me, right?"

There was no response.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for yelling at you like that... I didn't mean to, I swear. I was just a little a-agitated, but not with you...over someone else." I told her.

Again, it was silent. 

"I'm sorry... I know I messed up badly, but don't worry. Your Dad will be here in no time. He loves you too much to leave you behind like this. So don't worry too much, he's coming back. I know it." I lied.

.

.

.

"He's coming back..."

.

.

.

 _Right_?

 

 

 

 


End file.
